


The Mission

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordelia-centric, Episode: s01e22 To Shanshu in LA, Gen, Haiku, Mentions of temporary coma from visions, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia sees the world's pain and knows she has to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a haiku challenge for the community Whedonverses (https://www.imzy.com/whedonverses) on Imzy.

All of the world's pain  
Hours later, she wakes up  
"We have to help them."


End file.
